Maintaining
by natalieelives
Summary: Edward and Bella have been together since they were 17. Now 33, Edward is a Hollywood actor, while Bella is his eye candy wife. When Edward makes the mistake of a lifetime, Bella has no choice but to file for divorce. With their two kids keeping them connected, how will they maintain a life without each other when they're constantly together? (Cont from old account nataliespeaks)
1. A Cullen Christmas (Chapter 3)

**So, I forgot the email AND password to my other account nataliespeaks, as you can see, since I haven't updated that story in over a YEAR! hah. So I'm continuing this story starting with Chapter 3 on this account. If you're just starting out, I suggest reading the first 2 chapters on that account, if you're familiar with this story, enjoy, and sorry for the late update.**

**-Natalie**

* * *

**Edward**

"Daddy!" Savannah screamed from the hallway.

I heard the pitter patter of her feet tapping up the stairs before my door swung open.

"Daddy! It's Christmas! Wake up! Look what Santa brought! He brought a whole lotsa stuff!" Savannah climbed onto my bed and began jumping up and down. "Get up! Get up!"

"Okay, okay princess!" I groaned, grabbing her and snuggling her into me. "I'm awake!"

She giggled, and then squirmed out of my arms, before shrieking while she pounded down the hallway.

I opened my eyes, and glanced at the clock. 8:30. And this was late for Savannah. When Bella and I had Christmases together, Savannah would be up around 6.

I yawned and stretched as I slithered out of bed. Being Santa is no joke. Tanya and I were up until about 5am getting all the presents situated around our enormous tree.

"Daddy!" Savannah yelled.

"I'm coming squirt!" I called as I made my way down the stairs.

"Hurry up Daddy!" Savannah squealed as she jumped up and down in front of a big box. She ran over to me, and pulled my arms towards the couch, before pushing me down with all her might.

"Hey Dad." Masen yawned as he walked in the room.

"Merry Christmas, son." I smiled at him.

He yawned again, before signaling a "thumbs up" at me.

Well it's a start.

"Masen! All your stuff is on that side!" Savannah pointed to the right side of the tree.

"Thanks Sav." Masen smiled at his sister, before giving her a hug.

"Wow." I feigned surprise. "Someone's been good this year. Look at all these presents."

"Of course I have! Can I open one now Daddy? Please, please please?" Savannah begged.

"Hold on baby girl. Let me get the camera." I stood and walked to the kitchen where the video camera was charging. I unattached its charger then returned to the living room.

"Alright baby girl, have at it." I smiled positioning the camera at her and turning it on.

She squealed with delight before violently tearing the paper off of her present. When the pink Barbie Jeep was revealed she screamed so loud I was sure that my ear drums burst.

"This is just what I wanted! Thanks so much Santa!" She jumped into the seat, and began driving it around the living room. It's a good thing Tanya recommended we charge the battery before wrapping it. I even had the license plate customized to read "Sassy Sav." She loved it.

Masen opened his presents slightly excited about the things I got him. A 3D Nintendo DSi, a new four wheeler, and a dirt bike. When he opened his new snowboard he frowned.

"Thanks for the snowboard _Santa_, too bad I'm not in Forks, where I could use it." He sarcastically replied before looking at me.

I frowned.

"Why are you so grouchy Masen?" Savannah asked, looking up from her Leapfrog tablet.

"You wouldn't understand, Savannah."

"So! It's Christmas be a littler happy!" She pointed her pen at him.

Masen rolled his eyes and started playing his video game. I sighed, and let the kids play with their toys for a bit, before telling them to get dressed. Everyone was coming over around 3.

An hour later Savannah was in the living room twirling around in her red and black velvet dress, before the phone rang.

"It's Mommy!" Savannah yelled running towards the wall where the phone rested. She couldn't reach it, so I walked over, and handed her the phone.

"Hello? Hi Mommy! Oh my goodness, guess what Santa brought me? A new car Mommy! It's pink and it says 'Sassy' on it! I love it so much! I gots some clothes too! He's fine. Uh huh. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme are coming soon though. And Ali and Jasper too! He's being a Grinch. I don't know. He's right here. Okay!" Savannah leaned the phone towards me. "It's for you, Daddy."

"Hey Bella." I smiled as I placed the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"I heard you got them a bundle. How do you expect me to take all of these gifts home with me?" she laughed.

"Well they can keep most of it here, I'm sure Savannah's going to want to take her car with her, but we'll figure something out."

"Alright then. So—I heard Masen's being a Grinch?"

I sighed. "Sadly he is. But I'm being patient. I understand his detest for me right now."

"He doesn't hate you Edward. He just—he hates the situation we're in."

"I know."

"He'll come around, I promise. Tell everyone I said hi. Esme and all."

"I will, you do the same for me, if Charlie doesn't still want to shoot me in the head." I laughed.

She giggled. "I will—I will."

"Alright, do you want to talk to Masen?"

"Yes, please."

"Masen!? Phone, son!"

Masen got off the couch and walked over to the phone.

"Hello? Hey Mom. No, I'm not. I know. I know I promised but—. Gross! Okay, fine. I will. Yes Mom. I got a snowboard. Maybe we can go to Forks next winter so I can use it. I know. Yeah, I'm okay. I'll try. I love you too. Tell Grandpa and everyone I said hi. Okay, here's Dad."

Masen handed the phone back to me, and walked off.

"Hello?"

"Okay, so he should be a lot more civilized now." Bella promised.

"I'm guessing you threatened to take something away from him?"

"Nah, I just said I'd make him eat Renee's apple pie if he didn't straighten up his act." She giggled.

"Oh God, remember when you made me try it?" I laughed.

"You were on the toilet—."

"For weeks!" we both finished at the same time, laughing in unison. Our laughter died down, and put us in a comfortable silence.

_I miss you. _I wanted to say. _I still love you. _

"Well—I guess I better go huh? Everyone's waking up and Emmett wants to open Emmalie's presents before breakfast."

"Alright, well tell everyone I said hello, and Merry Christmas."

"You too Edward, you too. I'll call later so Charlie and everyone can speak to the kids."

"Alright, we'll be here. Bye Bella."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, wishing I could tell Bella how I felt half the time. I shook off the feeling before heading into the kitchen when Tanya was preparing dinner.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not your mother, but I gotta say I did a pretty good job on the stuffing. I'll wait until Alice and Esme get here so they can help me with the turkey."

"Sounds good. Need any help?"

"You're kidding right?" she smirked.

"What?"

"I've worked for you for 8 years, Edward. You can't even make toast."

"I can so. How do you know I don't like it burnt?" I accused.

"Right." She rolled her eyes and continued cooking.

"Daddy! Grandma and Grandpa are here!" Savannah called from the living room.

I headed toward the door that Savannah had already swung open.

"Grandma!" she squealed before Esme scooped her up in her arms.

"Hi sweetheart!" Esme covered Savannah in kisses, before putting her back on the ground.

"Hey! Does Grandpa get any kisses?" Carlisle fake pouted.

"Of course Grandpa!" Savannah ran over to her grandfather and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you sweetie." Carlisle smiled as he hugged Sav. "Where's Masen?"

"Right here, Gramps." Masen smiled as he walked into the room.

"Ah, there's my favorite grandson!"

"I'm your _only_ grandson, Grandpa." Masen rolled his eyes, playfully.

Carlisle hugged Masen, then Esme did the same.

"Tanya's in the kitchen mom, if you wanna help her. Where's Alice?"

"Oh, I better get in there. And she should be here soon. Jasper was having trouble with his outfit or something." Esme shrugged.

"Can I help Grandma?" Savannah asked.

"Of course sweet pea. We need Chef Savannah!" Esme smiled before taking Savannah's hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"Well I guess that leaves us men." Carlisle laughed. "What do you want to do boys?"

"We could play the Wii. Dad, does Grandpa know how to play Wii Sports?" Masen suggested.

"Of course I do." Grandpa smiled before Masen headed into the family room. "What is that, Edward?" Carlisle asked me.

I laughed. "He'll show you Dad."

Masen beat Carlisle in Wii tennis four times before Alice and Jasper showed up with Melanie. Savannah and Melanie played with Savannah's dolls while Carlisle suggested he could show us a thing or two on Wii Golf. Masen actually laughed, and seemed to be enjoying himself. I smiled, happy that my son could finally be a kid, in the mess of our lives. It took Carlisle throwing his back out to finally give up on trying to beat us on the Wii.

"Here you go Dad." I handed Carlisle an ice pack before sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Ahh, thanks son." He propped the ice pack the small of his back, before looking over at me. "So, how's it going son?"

"The movie's going great Dad. The producer's really think it'll win big at the Oscars this year."

Carlisle gave me a "you know that's not what I mean" look before shaking his head. I knew he was talking about how everything was going with Bella and I. And I was absolutely certain that he already knew the answer.

I sighed and answered him anyway. "I miss her, Dad."

He nodded. "I know. So do I."

"This is what she wants, you know? She wants to live our lives separately, without the fame and fortune. She wants this arrangement, taking our kids back and forth, having my son look at me like he despises me."

"She doesn't want that, Edward."

I eyed my father. "So what _does_ she want then, hmm?"

"She just wants to be loved. She wants her family. She wants everything that you want. She just doesn't want her life plastered on magazines, to find out about your scandal through paps-,"

Don't-do not bring that up to me Dad."

Carlisle put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, I know, it's none of my business Edward. But you can fix this." And with that, Carlisle got up and headed into the kitchen.

Carlisle was wrong. I couldn't fix this. I couldn't.

* * *

**Next chapter, A Swan Christmas. I won't forget the password this time guys! Thanks!  
**

**-Nat**


	2. A Swan Christmas Part 1

**Soo, I'm a little behind, due to the holidays ;) Hope you had a great holiday, and enjoy part 1 of A Swan Christmas. **

**-Nat**

* * *

**Bella**

"_Folks, we have begun our descent to Seattle, where the current weather is a whopping 28 degrees Fahrenheit. We will be entering the gate in about twenty minutes, I'd like the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for arrival and we want to thank you for flying with Southwest Airlines today."_

I jolted awake to the pilot's voice over the intercom. I hated flying, and much to my dismay I was given a window seat when boarding back in LA. So 3 sleeping pills, and a glass of bourbon later, I was about to land in Seattle.

"Hey—you look really familiar." The passenger next to me looked me over, trying to figure out where she knew me from.

"Oh—I'm not sure." I lied, pushing my laptop into my backpack.

"Aren't you—weren't you married to that actor—oh god what's his name—Cullen? Edwin or something?"

I chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah—Edward, I was." I looked away from her, running my hands through my hair. It was a rare occurrence when people recognized me especially going back home, but when they did I absolutely hated it. It was awkward, and very annoying. Particularly when people asked me questions about Edward and I's life.

"Wow, what was it like?" Here we go.

"Hell." I muttered under my breath, and immediately felt bad about it. Being married to Edward wasn't a nightmare. In fact it was as close to perfect as it could've possibly been. But the magazines, the fame, traveling, the lack of privacy, the lies—they made it hell.

The woman nodded and sat back in her seat. "But I bet the sex was great huh?"

"Excuse me?!" I asked, shocked at her blunt question.

"Oh come on, I saw him in that one movie—damn what was it called—you know the one where he was the guy who was like a sex addict, and he meets the girl who changes all that, but turns out the girl had cancer and died, and whatever—anyways he had like 12 sex scenes, and oh my god—if that's acting then I'm sure the real thing was beyond incredible, right?"

I stared at her, extraordinarily shocked, and quite frankly pissed. I hated that women eye-fucked my husband when Edward and I together and the fact that he was all over the grid, naked, and having sex with other actresses in movies made it worse. Then this girl comes out of nowhere and tells me how hot and bothered she gets watching my ex-husband get it on with some other woman, I wanted to punch her fucking lights out.

Obviously my thoughts played out through my facial expression, because she shrank back and rested into her seat. I swallowed and pulled my backpack over my shoulder feeling the plane come to a stop. Another announcement sounded over the intercom, giving me the go ahead to get off the plane and make my way to Charlie.

"Hey Bells." Charlie smiled, and pulled me into an awkward hug after I finished my descent down the runway.

"Hey Dad." I pat his back, just as awkward. Our encounters were always this way. Getting older clearly didn't change that.

He cleared his throat. "You ready?"

"Yep." I popped the "p" at the end.

His mustache twitched in humor before he picked up my suit case and headed towards the car.

Forks was just as cold and wet as I remembered. Everything about this town stayed the same. Charlie tried to engage in small talk on the way home. Asked me about the kids, what they were doing in school—all that jazz. I gave him bland and offhanded answers, not really wanting to talk about the two people I missed most in the entire world.

We pulled into the driveway; and like every time I came home Emmett didn't miss a beat as he ran outside and swallowed me in his arms. Rosalie gave me a simple hug, and smile, before handing over my beautiful niece Emmalie. She was the spitting image of Rose, with Emmett's brown curls covering her head. Seeing her made me miss my kids even more. This was going to be a long holiday.

* * *

**Part 2, coming within the next few days. Happy Holidays. **

**-Nat**


End file.
